First Day
by Dalexfan1
Summary: It's Dan's first day in Seattle with Sam, and the pair are immediately thrown together on an adventure when a bus explodes outside the building. Dan rescues Jessica, a young girl who bonds with Alex over their shared magic abilities, but Jessica is hiding a big secret.
1. Newest member

Sam sat on the floor of the icarly studio watching something on the slap website when a chair started squeaking. Looking up she saw the new boy Dan._ "_Oh, I'm sorry. Is this bothering you?" the young man asked smirking. "The chair, or you in it?" the blonde asked annoyed Dan smiled "Sam I want to thank you for sticking up for me. You really earned my respect." Same smiled "thanks but don't get used to it." Dan Looked at her smiled again "I better get going. I'll see you next Thursday evening on set." Sam looked up from her lap top "Whoa, whoa. Why Thursday, What do you mean, "on set?" Sam asked "Sam, you're the one who offered me a job. You're looking at newest recruit to the cast of iCarly." Dan said Sam had no expression "That's great. What made you change your mind?" she asked Dan shrugged "I guess I wanted to be in the middle of the action." The young man said. "Good for you. So, are you gonna be starting with cleaning up after the show?" Dan shook his head "No. I'm gonna be a little closer to home." after a short pause Dan added "Looks like we're gonna be neighbors, Puckett." Sam looked over at a table then picking up the name plat she read it and to her amazement it had Dan's name on it. "You've got to be kidding me." Sam said to herself sighed then smiled


	2. Fashion Tips and Bus Rescue

Dan walked into the studio wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans and carrying a back pack. Sam didn't even notice him until he cleared his throat Sam looked him up and down. "Wow big points for punctuality Fisher, but what's with the wardrobe malfunction?" "What?" Dan asked then looked at the shirt. "This is a nice shirt." He stated a bit offended this was the shirt Baily had given him for Christmas. The blond scoffed "the show starts in five minutes and you do not want the whole world to see you looking like a lumber jack and a geek. Hold on." Sam stated she went across the hall and barging into Freddie's apartment and started going through his closet. The boy demanded she get out.

"Dan needs to barrow these." She explained Picking out suit pants and a blue button down shirt she made her way back to Carly's and handed them to Dan. "Come with me. The blond said as she dragged Dan back into the studio. "Tell me I don't have to wear a tie." Dan complained as Sam looked around. She decided to ignore him. "Always dress for success, Sorry no bath room lets change out here." She said dragging Dan over to a broom closet. "A broom closet isn't exactly privet Sam." Sam shoved the boy in the closet telling him to shut up and change. "You're lucky it's a slow day and that I was here otherwise the whole would spend every day calling you farm boy or flannel Dan." Just then a boy walked in saying hi Sam smiled and continued her speech." Trust me people can be brutal with words. You do not want to look like a slob on your first day." Just as Sam finished Dan came out asking her how he looked. Sam turned around he looked handsome.

"um…you look good." Sam said straightening his shirt. Then the room shook and Dan pulled Sam into his arms. After Dan let go of the blond she brushed herself off saying so much for a slow day. Then looking behind her she saw Dan was gone. Dan arrived on the main street, where a bus had exploded and used the cover of smoke to tear open the roof of the bus to allow the people inside to escape. As he was helping them out of the wreckage, he noticed a teenager still inside, picking her up he carried her to safety. The girls eyes opened and she stared at her savior. "This must be my stop." She said in a dreamy voice Dan looked at her and smiled.

* * *

Outside the apartment building Alex and Harper were helping a coughing girl. "Are you okay? Can somebody help us over here, please?! Over here!" Alex called a paramedic with brown buzz cut came over. "Was she on the bus?" he asked "I don't know." Alex said the paramedic looked at Harper. "I need you to, uh... hold on to this for me." "okay." Harper said Alex looked at the girl. "What's your name?" she asked "Jessica buy I like to be called Jess." The girl stated the paramedic handed her an oxygen mask "You inhaled a lot of smoke, Jess. We're gonna give you a little fresh air. Take slow, deep breaths." the man took out a stethoscope and added.

"Try to stay calm, okay? I'm gonna check you over. Tell me if anything hurts." the man put his stethoscope on the girls chest. "Hang on Jess." Alex said concerned Harper took Jess's hand. "Just hang in there, Jess. It's okay." The paramedic continued looking Jess over. "You're doing great." He said smiling at Jessica then looked at Alex and Harper "You too." "Thank god you heard us." the man smiled again. "You were hard to miss." He said refuring to Harpers crazy dress Then he turned his attention to Jessica. "Look at me. Well, Jess, apart from breathing in all that smoke, you're gonna be okay. We should still get you to the hospital just to be sure. You think you can make it to my rig? Okay. Can you grab my bag?" he asked Harper. "Yeah, of course." the girl said Alex got up "I have to go I'll meet you at the hospital." she said walking off. Harper picked up the bag. "Thanks, uh..." "Harper." the red head said. "Craig. You make a good wingman, Harper - or wingperson. Thank you for your help."

* * *

Dan continued to help people he took a crying girl to one of the paramedics "You're gonna be okay. You'll be all right. Excuse me. Mind taking a look?" he asked then said "There was a girl with brown hair. I helped her get out of the bus, and the paramedics took her. Do you know if she's all right?" the paramedic looked at Dan suggesting he try the hospital. Dan thanked him then heard A girls voice "Dan hey." Dan turned to see Harper who he hadn't seen in four years she looked older like she was in her twenties "Harper are you okay?" He asked as the two started walking. "Yeah. My plane landed an hour ago. I was just helping this girl that was on that bus. What happened?" she asked "Well, I heard there was a bomb on the bus, but I haven't had a chance to check it out." Dan stated Harper laughed a little "Even a dress shirt can't hide the hero in you, huh, Dan? Heck of a first day on the job." "Well, that's why I'm there - so I can be around to help more people. Working for icarly, I'll hear about every crisis as it happens. I just wish that Alex would come back you and were here with me.

You know, now that you've graduated..." The red head stopped and looked at Dan " Yeah. I've spent almost my entire time praying to the gods of collage. It might be kind of nice to try something new, you know? See how it feels." Dan looked at his friend. "Now you're ready for a change?" Dan asked Harper took a deep breath "Actually, uh... there's pretty big change." At that minute Dan's cell phone beeped. he looked at it "Apparently the goddesses of the web and magic are wondering where I am." He joked "With two internet celebrities on your back it's gonna get harder to duck away to save the day." Harper stated seriously "If I could hide my secret from you, I think I can handle two teenagers." Harper chuckled "uh yeah good luck with that."


	3. New Boss

Dan walked back in to the apartment building to see Alex standing there "Whoa, Dan. What happened? Are you okay?" she said seeing him "why were you worried about me?" Alex laughed "Uh, no. I'm trying to chase down a loose Dragon. I don't want to have to chase after you, too." Just then Sam came up "Hey, did you happen to hear anything while you were out there making your ash angels?" she asked Dan nodded. "Actually, I did - the police think the bomb misfired since there weren't any casualties." Sam looked surprised "Didn't feel like a misfire to me. All right. Who told you this?" Dan shook his head "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't get a name. I was too busy - you know, helping people?" Alex rolled her eyes and pulled Dan aside. "Okay. Rule number one - you always need a person on the inside." Dan nodded "I understand. Look, if you're gonna teach a class on Alex Russo's rules of working I'd rather read Justin's the cliff notes." Dan said smiling. "Carly wants to see you- now." A boy named Freddie said walking up Alex smiled "Okay, my first official meeting with a famous person." Alex said getting up. Freddie stopped her "Uh not you – him." Freddie said pointing at Dan Alex looked shocked. "Oh. Well, you're gonna want to clean yourself up. Uh, rule number two - always make a good first impression and don't screw up with the boss." Alex said Dan looked confused "I think that's two rules." Alex looked aggravated "Whatever. Try not to get fired on your first day, okay?" Dan inhaled heavily.

* * *

As soon as Dan barrowed another shirt he made his way up to the Shays apartment a man was working on a sculpture. "Mr. Fisher. Go right up." Dan walked up the stairs and into the studio Mr. Fisher was so businiuss like couldn't the just call him Dan. "Have a seat, Mr. Fisher or do you prefer Dan." The girl said and turning around she stuck out her hand it was the same girl he'd rescued. "I'm Carly Shay, star of iCarly." Dan was a little surprised "You're my boss? " He asked Carly raised an eyebrow. "You weren't this shy when I was the damsel in distress, Fisher. Don't tell me you're intimidated by a famous woman." "No, I just - I'm surprised to see you back at on set so soon." Dan replied shaking hands with Carly. The brunette shrugged "well my fans count on me plus the paramedics said that I was fine." Dan nodded "It's unusual, isn't it - for the star of iCarly to be taking the bus?" Dan asked the girl smiled. "I'm going green. You know, doing what I can to save the planet. But, for the sake of the fans, let's keep that between ourselves, hmm?" Dan smiled if carly was going to be his new boss it might not be so bad. "It seems we were destined to meet. I already had you on my to-do list today." Then she added "I met a man named Adam he told me all about you." Dan swallowed Adam Dan's former best friend and arch enemy had been here?

"Not much to tell really." Dan said calmly Carly walked around the studio then stopped "Hmm. He said you have a thing for saving people? And after this morning, I'd say that's true. Ever since his disappearance, I have used all of my dad's resources to find him." Dan kept a calm and straight face and asked if she had any leads. "The world's a big place. I was hoping his best friend could tell me where to look." Dan sighed "The Adam Harrison that I knew disappeared years ago. It's been a long time since we were friends." Dan said truthfully it was true him and Adam were like brothers once. But something had happened Adam had been consumed by evil and Dan had been forced to take him out but that was four years ago. Dan looked Carly dead in the eye and said "I don't know what happened to him." Carly's face was hard to read as she said "Fair enough. But if you do think of something, please give me a call." She wrote down her number. And handed it to Dan then added. "And, Dan... you were extraordinary out there. Thank you for saving my life." Dan opened the door but stopped "I saw how popularity consumed Adam's life. I'd hate to see the same thing happen to yours." With that said he walked out and Sam walked in. "see I told you he was handsome." The blond said Carly's eyes narrowed "yeah and a liar, He's hiding something." Sam suggested they beat it out of him with the butter sock. Carly shook her head saying "No. I'll keep an eye on this one personally."

* * *

At the hospital Alex and Harper sat in the waiting room when jess walked out. "Hey." Alex said smiling harper stood up. "Hey. Doc says I'm okay, but I feel like I just went ten rounds at the UFC." Harper handed Jess a bag "Well, I figured you'd be hungry, so, unfortunately, it's meat-loaf Mondays, but I did score you some curly fries" Alex smiled actually she had stole the curly fries. "Are you kidding? Hot food's good any day of the week. Thanks." Jess said and started eating like there was no tomarrow then something "I, uh, I'm surprised your parents aren't...here." she said Jess was quit for a minute. "Look, it's really cool what you did for me and everything, but it doesn't mean I have to tell you two my life story." Alex looked offended "we weren't asking." Jess continued to eat "I haven't seen them in years. I'm kind of in-between homes right now." Harper got up saying she'd get her a soda. Walking out she saw David she informed him he had a clean bill of health. But she just found out that Jess was a street kid. She said she was drop her off at the city shelter later that night. Craig smiled "She's a 15-year-old girl, Harper. You really think she's gonna be safe at the shelter?"

Alex came up "Not too streetwise, is she?" Harper turned on her friend "Alex I know you almost never help people but I want to." Then turning back to Craig she added "If you have any ideas, please, step up. Do something." Craig walked in and sat down next to Jess. "So, I hear that you need a place to stay?" Jess shook her head "Not really." "But if you did, I have a friend, and she runs a home, and it's pretty nice." Jess asked if it was a religious deal and Craig said it wasn't like that. "She helps girls learn some skills, score a job. I can get you an application. Or...you can forget it. It's your choice." Harper said she could stay with her and Alex for the night. "You two are nice. Kind of like a girl scouts, I don't want to be your latest merit badge." Alex got up saying she'd take her cookies somewere else and Harper was Just offering her a safe place to stay. Jess finished her meat loaf and said "But would I still be a free agent?"

Alex nodded saying as long as Jess promise to think about Craig's offer. Jess agreed and went with Harper Alex went too meet Dan.

* * *

Alex and Dan stood outside near the wreckage. "That new boss, she really came out of nowhere, huh?" Dan asked "You tell me. You're the one who just spent quality time with her." Alex replied Dan said Carly just wanted to welcome him aboard. "Bull shit don't try to keep secrets from me, Dan. Carly Shay is a as famuse as they come. There's no way she'd roll out the welcome mat for a nice guy, no matter how charming his smile is." Dan was shocked "You think I have a charming smile?" he asked Alex said she thought she'd ask Sam to break his arm if she didn't tell him what was said. "Alex, you sound like a jealous girlfriend." Alex huffed. "Jealous. Of you? Please. That would be like Willie Mays being jealous of a batboy." Then he saw Sam trying to get permission to cross the crime scene tape. Dan saw two CSI agents examining the scene he decided to listen in. _"You double check? It's got to be a mistake_." One man said_ "No mistake, sir. We haven't found one shred of explosive material. No residue. There's no detonator. There's nothing. I'm telling you -there was no bomb on that bus." _The second man replied

The conversation was cut short do to Sam saying"Wake up skinny I got nothing." Dan told her he overheard there was no bomb. "that doesn't look like engine over heating to me." Sam said Dan suggested they talk to someone who was on the bus. Alex told him about Jess. "Maybe you could ask her what she saw, and I'll track down the others." Dan suggested "Thing is, not so good with the kids. Why don't you two take Little Orphan Annie and I'll do the rest?" with that said she walked off Dan and Alex sighed.


	4. An Explosive Surprise

In the café of the hotel Jess walked over to Alex and Harper handing them plates. Harper laughed "Jess! Thank you so much!" the girl smiled "It's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No big." Then Dan walked in Jess backed up "It's okay. It's just, uh, my friend Dan. Don't worry about it. What's up?" Harper asked "W-wait, I remember you. You helped me get off the bus." Dan nodded saying he was glad she was safe then asked. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jess looked at harper but said nothing and Dan took that as a yes. "Did you see anything before the blast? Anything, unusual or strange?"

Jess sounded nervous "What are you, like a cop or something?" harper pulled Dan off to the side saying the girl had been through a lot "what's this about?" Dan looked at harper as Alex and Jess talked. "The police say there's no evidence of a bomb. I think someone with an elemental power may have caused the blast." Jess spoke up "what's an elemental power? She asked Alex turned to Jess "sometimes people are born with certain abilities." "Andy." Jess stated Harper, Dan and Alex looked at her "A-another street kid. He told me he had this weird sensation a couple days ago, and now whenever he gets angry, things heat up. I thought he was messing with me. We got into a fight today. He was being a jerk, so I ran onto the bus to get away from him." Dan asked if she knew were he was. "I know where he hangs. I think I can remember how to get there." Harper was against this idea as was Alex. Jess assured them she'd wait in the car then turning to Dan she added "I-I can point him out to you." Dan nodded and they both walked out.

* * *

Dan stopped the car and Jess pointed Andy out "I saw him earlier he was running away from the bus." Dan said taking off his seat belt. Jess didn't move. "Andy!" Dan called getting out of the car he walked over to the as Andy got up. "It's all right. I just want to talk." Dan said stopping Jess got out of the car. Saying it would be okay when Andy saw Jess is eyes widened and he took off. Dan told jess to stay put and ran after Andy "Andy! Andy! Don't be afraid!" Dan called as Andy tried to climb a fence. "Get away from me!" he yelled he was standing next to a pile of highly explosive barrels. Jess promised Andy it would be okay. Andy shook his head. "No! No! No, you're lying!" the boy yelled "Just be calm, all right? There's no reason for anyone to get hurt." Dan said trying to calm Andy down. "Get away from me!" the boy hollered. Dan turned to Jess telling her to stay back because Andy might be dangerous. "How could you do this to me?! Just-just stay away from me!" The boy demanded at that minute the barrels exploded "Andy!" Jess screamed as Dan turned and shielded Jess from the debris. Dan was so shocked at the fact that the kid blew himself up that he didn't even notice the smile on Jess's face…


End file.
